Ten days
by addicted2twilight2
Summary: Bella has been visiting her mother, alone. She hasn’t seen Edward in ten days. Now she’s at the airport, on her way to finally meet him again. ExB one-shot


Ten days

**I am finally done with another fan fic!**** I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**If there are any grammar mistakes, please don't spear me. I'm from Sweden; we use fire to kill people here. **

**No seriously, I apologize for the possible mess-ups. **

Ten days.

Ten days without seeing his face. Ten days without holding his cold hand. Ten days without hearing his lovely voice – phones didn't even begin to do it justice. Ten days without _him_. Every fiber in my fragile human body yearned for him, for his touch, for his embrace.

How did I survive_ ten_ _days_? I can't even get my head around all the minuets, hours; I'd spent away from him. This was the first– and absolute last – time I would ever visit my mother without him. Even if she begged me on her bare knees to have some "quality time with her daughter" I wouldn't come alone. Well, maybe if she made me feel guilty, but only for a few days, and then we are talking _really_ guilty.

I was a bit proud of the fact that my mum hadn't noticed how much I'd missed him. She was worried about our a little _too_ passionate relationship enough, already. I'd been pretty discreet – as discreet as you can be when you are obsessed – with my never ending glances at the phone. I had restrained myself enough not to scream and leap at it when it rung and I had _tried_ to keep the desperate longing out of my voice when I talked to him. It had been hard, but I had managed.

And now it was time.

I was at Port Angeles airport, and he'd told me he'd be here to pick me up. If that was really true; I was going to see him in less then ten minutes. I was practically shaking.

While I walked from the plane, through the long corridor, looking out the high windows, my heart nearly stopped. Down in the parking lot there was a car; a sliver Volvo. Suddenly I felt very warm and I swiftly considered taking my jacket off, but I quickly changed my mind. That would slow me down, prolong the time apart, and I was tired of not being near him, desperate even.

The car was the first real proof that he actually existed – I still had a hard time grasping that from time to time – and that he'd actually come. He hadn't grown tired of me yet; another thing that kept amazing me, even though I, nowadays, knew that he loved me.

The realization that he was here, in the same building, waiting for me, was overwhelming. First there was the feeling of safety, like everything suddenly cleared, and then there was the burning, almost panicky longing.

I begun to walk faster, stumbling over something in my rush, almost falling. I had to watch my feet extra carefully; it would kind of ruin the moment if I, after ten days, came back with a broken leg or a twisted ankle. He wouldn't like that. He wouldn't like that at all.

I walked out in the arrivals hall, my stomach twisting, jittering. I looked around and almost immediately a pair of golden eyes caught mine. My heart skipped a beat.

In a few long – a little too fast to be human – paces he was in front of me, a smile of relief on his flawless lips. We didn't say anything, but there was really no need to. His loving gaze greeted me plenty, telling me everything that his voice didn't, and I was sure my face was practically screaming.

I reached out my hand for his, my eyes never leaving his face. My memory had not done him justice – though it hardly ever did. He was so beautiful I had a hard time remembering how to breathe. Again. My body was aching by the effort of not leaping on him, clinging to him for dear life.

My hand was still seeking his, but before I could comprehend what he was doing I was crushed against his chest, his arms wounded tightly around me. I shivered as I breathed in the sent of him, pressing my face to his shirt.

He bent down his head to the crock of my neck, inhaling. I dropped my suitcase to the floor and he didn't bother to catch it, even though I knew he could. I snuck my arms around his waist, my entire body relaxing into his embrace.

I don't know how long we stood there, just holding each other. I could feel his cold breath fan over my neck and down my back, and I held him tighter to me. He responded by pressing his lips to my skin, my hart speeding up as he kissed his way to my ear.

"I have missed you," he whispered, squeezing me gently.

I reached up to kiss his jaw. "You have _no_ idea." His sent made my head swirl.

He chuckled as he bent hiss head down, my heart increasing even more. Just before our lips met he whispered, his lips brushing against mine, "I think I might have."

Then he kissed me.

**So how did I do?**

**Oh, and THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my other story "I know you love me". Since I'm stupid I didn't figure out how to answer then until like two days ago…**

**So, thank you, I really, really appreciate it! :) **


End file.
